<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Три орешка для чародея by WinterStoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612575">Три орешка для чародея</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat'>WinterStoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Folklore, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>От судьбы без подарков не уйдешь: Драко получает три орешка, Гарри – рога и копыта, Снейп – свободу, Альбус – обновку в библиотеку. Всё идет не по плану, но счастье находит каждого. Как и положено в сказочную рождественскую ночь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Gilderoy Lockhart/Alecto Carrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Три орешка для чародея</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В тексте принимали посильное участие: мультфильм «Падал прошлогодний снег», фильмы-сказки «Три орешка для Золушки» и «Чародеи».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда точно, никто теперь и не скажет, может, в незапамятные времена, а может и совсем даже недавно, на одном совершенно волшебном острове было два королевства – Темное и Светлое. Откуда названия такие пошли, доподлинно неизвестно. Поговаривают, что в одном маги жили темные и злые, а в другом – светлые и добрые. Но это точно вранье: и там, и там люди одинаковые. Может только темные чуточку построже – все были граждане благородные, воспитанные, из знатных семейств. Поговаривали, правда, что названия пошли оттого, что один король любил светлое пиво, а другой темное, но это же не причина, чтобы королевства так называть? Как бы то ни было, а долго они воевали между собой. За что, уже и не помнил никто: может, обидел кто кого, а может, не поделили что. Про то и самим жителям острова ведомо уже не было. А раз причина ссоры быльем поросла, то, как говорится, кто старое помянет, тому и глаз вон. Решили оба короля примириться между собой. И повод нашли самый что ни на есть хороший – Рождество. Праздник всё-таки общий.</p>
<p>А, как известно, у королей порядок такой: хочешь мириться – жени или выдай замуж хотя бы одного своего за другого чужого. Вот и собрались они провести Рождество вместе, а там и определиться, кто на ком женится, для закрепления политического союза. Ну, или, может, просто кому кто глянется.</p>
<p>Праздник решено было встречать в замке Светлого короля Альбуса Дамблдора – величественном Хогвартсе. Во-первых, места больше. А во-вторых, темные логично решили, что лучше потратиться на подарки хозяевам, чем потом мыть посуду, убирать особняк после нашествия гостей и всю ночь сторожить сокровищницу и пыточную – мало ли кто туда полезет, чего лишнее увидит. Светлые они… ушлые.</p>
<p>А у Альбуса всех забот было, только что Минерве – экономке своей, задания раздать. Та всё одно не слушала и делала по-своему, отчего остальным только лучше было, но король-то обязан во всё вникать. Да и то сказать: не до меню праздничного пира Альбусу сейчас дело. Был у Дамблдора приемный сын – принц Гарри. Растили его, как Героя, то есть, на убой. А тут мирный союз приключился, и нужно было силушку богатырскую куда-то приложить, пока сам Герой не приложил кого-нибудь от избытка энергии. И послал его Альбус… Уж послал, так послал: «Иди, - говорит, - в Запретный лес и без ёлочки не возвращайся!» Э-эх, тяжела ты, доля геройская. Но принц вырос скромным и послушным – пошел за ёлочкой. Ибо… ну, как не пойти-то? Сразу на колени, на горох, в подземелье к василиску… Светлые они такие, да… Не забалуешь.</p>
<p>Тем временем, гости приехали в Хогвартс. Дамблдор расстарался: выделил им лучшие комнаты – всем же известно, что темные волшебники очень любят полумрак и холод. Потому и поселили делегацию в замковые подземелья. Показали просторные спальни, общую гостиную, пароль от комнат шепнули и сообщили, что обед будет в четыре. На том и оставили: с дороги, наверняка, господам хорошим отдохнуть нужно.</p>
<p>А «господа хорошие» улыбались, головами кивали и, когда дверь закрылась, приуныли. Дамы достали меховые накидки, джентльмены мужественно кутали шеи в шелковые кашне – не привыкли они мерзнуть. Да и король у них, Лорд Волдеморт, был теплолюбивый – всё ж змеиная порода. Но делать нечего, а воспитание не позволило жаловаться и капризничать. Развели в гостиной огонь в камине пожарче, нагрели магией комнаты и дежурных там оставили – тепло поддерживать постоянное. Погревшись кофе с коньяком, темные малость повеселели: всего-то пару дней продержаться. А потом можно всей компанией рвануть на юг до самой свадьбы. Правда, по привычке отправили разведчика, самого пронырливого среди них - Питера Петтигрю. Превратили в крысу, и тот рванул по коридорам, выслушивая и вынюхивая.</p>
<p>Лорд Волдеморт собрал на совещание министров, именуемых Пожирателями Смерти, в отдельной комнате, пока дамы изволили к обеду наряды готовить. На повестке был только один вопрос: кого женить? Из кандидатов были только Беллатрикс Лестрейндж (от которой муж сбежал ещё в прошлом году) и Алекто Кэрроу (дама властная и немного в девках засидевшаяся). Оба варианта отдавали безнадежностью, но если с подойти с умом... Были, конечно же, и женихи – не без того. И всё знатных фамилий, красавцы и почти все умницы, как на подбор: Крэбб, Гойл, Флинт, Нотт, Забини... Список внушительный. Министры покивали, пожелания короля учли и решение вынесли: в первую очередь подсунуть светлым Алекто и Беллатрикс. Только грамотно их разрекламировать. Женихов выпустить ближе к финалу праздника – россыпью. Мало ли кому кто глянется, личному счастью, если оно чистокровное, воспитанное и при капитале, препятствовать никто не собирался. А вот единственного принца выставлять на смотрины и вовсе нужды нет, хотя и взяли с собой мальчишку. Во-первых, принцу пора было выходить в люди и познавать мир. Во-вторых, посмотреть теперь не на врагов, но всё же на соперников, лишним не будет – политика дело тонкое. В-третьих, когда наследник под боком, а не один болтается в мэноре, как-то спокойнее. И за наследника, и за мэнор. А королевский алхимик, мастер Снейп, обещал дать молодому принцу Оборотное зелье, чтобы тот беспрепятственно на балу развлекся – дело молодое, чего уж там. Только вот показывать настоящий облик принцу Драко запретили категорически: достойных кандидатов всё равно нет, это ещё по дороге к подземельям успели подсмотреть, а украсть такого красавчика могли – были прецеденты. Или задурят голову юному магу, собьют с толка, заграбастают от его имени все денежки… Рисковать темные страсть как не любили, потому планировали всё загодя и очень тщательно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Обо всем этом, конечно же, не знал принц Гарри. Он брел по самые… глубоко, в общем, в снегу и материл приемного родителя, зиму, Рождество, гостей, лес и даже ни в чем не повинных лесных обитателей такими словами, которые принцам знать, по идее, не положено. Но это же Гарри – у него всё было не как у норм… обычных людей.<p>Елки по дороге попадались больно мелкие. Либо больно крупные. Принц уже из сил выбился, присел на пенек отдохнуть и размечтался: вот, поймает он кентавра… А что? По осени желудей в лесу много уродилось: раскопать их, да насыпать в ловушку. От хорошего желудя ни один кентавр не откажется! Табун – это уже не шутки! Это… деньжищ-то сколько! При таком капитале он министром будет. Не-не, королем заделается! Будет пиры горой закатывать! Только, первым делом, пианино. Хотя нет – маловато будет. Рояль! Уж больно принц любил музыку, ничто человеческое ему было не чуждо. Прям так и видел: будет он стоять, на рояль облокотившись, а вокруг музыка разливается неземная. И изящные пальцы бабочками порхают по клавишам; из-под легкой челки, белой, тонкой, как морозные узоры на стекле, сверкают глаза, похожие на зимнее серое небо… И парень весь такой…</p>
<p>Чего? Парень?! Принц аж поперхнулся: не иначе, как слишком много кислорода в воздухе. Так и до смерти можно надышаться, не то что до галлюцинаций. Гарри встал, ощущая, как горят жаром щеки и кое-что пониже пупка, палочку в руке сжал покрепче и мужественно пошел дальше. Надо было сделать дело, а не мечтать тут обо всяких… Но снежно-белый образ так из головы и не выветрился.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В это же время, пока у Лорда проходило совещание, маман и придворные дамы перебирали чемоданы с платьями, а Гарри бороздил просторы Запретного леса, принц Драко ушел в свою комнату. Он не испытывал огромной радости от поездки в это шапито с плебеями, от необходимости сидеть взаперти и перспективы пить Оборотное зелье – от него потом желудок долго болел. Драко успел размечтаться, как останется один в мэноре, отдохнет от учебы и муштры Лорда, наестся сладкого вволю и попробует уже тот коньяк, который успел утащить из отцовского винного подвала втайне ото всех. Впрочем, сладкого, наверняка, будет полно в бабушкином подарке, да и мама непременно распорядится отправить потихоньку пару лишних кусочков праздничного торта в комнату сына, а коньяк сам принц успел хорошенько припрятать в своем чемодане. Рождественская ночь будет не такой свободной, но всё-таки не до конца испорченной.<p>Драко лег на кровать и закрыл глаза – камины всегда его утомляли, от путешествий по ним подташнивало. Не хватало ещё пугать своим нездоровым видом родителей. Он твердо вознамерился отдохнуть и подумать: идея с браком не так уж и плоха, как казалась на первый взгляд. Можно было бы жениться и выйти из-под слишком настойчивой опеки Лорда, обрести самостоятельность, начать своё дело. Хотя, политикой Драко заниматься не хотел: он любил публичность, статьи о себе в газетах и восхищенные взгляды поклонников и поклонниц, но… У принца была страшная, мешающая политической карьере тайна, с которой нужно было что-то делать, и уже не медля – Драко не слишком-то любил девушек. Все эти ахи-охи, взвизги, мельтешение тряпок, косметики, жужжащие разговоры и сюсюканья… Раздражает. Он мечтал, что встретит кого-то такого… брутального, чтобы дразнил слишком консервативные умы его окружения, но в меру. Жгучего брюнета, спортивного, слегка нахального. И какую-нибудь изюминку во внешности, вроде необычного цвета глаз, что ли… Да, точно – зеленые! Красота же! А то парней вокруг полно, а выбрать не из кого: Забини слишком брюнет, Нотт – сероват, Крэбб и Гойл – даже говорить не стоит, Флинт… Флинт ничего, но помешан на квиддиче, а Драко не хотел уступать первое место в сердце своего избранника какому-то там квиддичу. Хотя и сам любил полетать иногда, погоняться за снитчем. Короче говоря, душа требовала, чтобы её завоевали, а тело ждало, чтобы крепкие бесстыжие руки… Тут Драко пришлось отвлечься, ибо фантазии до добра не доведут, а к Лорду могут вызвать в любой момент и тогда случится конфуз. Он решил проверить ещё раз свою заначку. Каково же было удивление принца, когда в заветной скатке из пижамы на самом дне чемодана коньяка не обнаружилось! Однако обнаружилось кое-что другое: там лежала небольшая коробочка, со вкусом обернутая в ярко-зеленою бумагу, с бантиком на самом верху. Драко проверил подарочек на чары, но ничего опасного не обнаружил. Он решился открыть коробочку и увидел… ветку. Крошечный ореховый прутик, с которого свисали три крепких на вид орешка. Отложив необычный дар в сторону, заглянул в коробочку ещё раз и обнаружил записку:</p>
<p>
  <i>«Дорогой принц! Желаю Вам счастливого Рождества. Не сомневаюсь, что подарком Вы распорядитесь с присущим Вам умом, но всё же, держите его втайне.<br/>P.S. Чары на чемодане были выше всяких похвал!<br/>P.P.S. Коньяк? Краденный? Стыдитесь!»</i>
</p>
<p>- И что это за хрень? – вполне логично вопросил у мироздания Драко, вертя в руках веточку.</p>
<p>Мироздание ответило резким уханьем ручного филина принца, он испуганно обернулся, дернул рукой и нечаянно оторвал один орешек. Тот звонко упал на пол, раскололся и перед Драко появился красивый и даже на вид удобный охотничий костюм, теплый плащ с волчьим воротником, мягкие сапоги и очень залихватская шапочка с пером.</p>
<p>- … мать! – прошептал пораженный до глубины души Драко и сел на кровать. – Ух, ты!</p>
<p>Принц выражался грубовато, но обстоятельства позволяли. Потеря коньяка была забыта на время, а вот примерка костюма и шляпы, да ещё плаща – это дело вышло на первое место. И то сказать, сидело всё просто превосходно: курточка выгодно подчеркивала гибкую фигуру, слишком приметные волосы легко убрались под шляпу, а плащ грел куда как лучше. Быстренько закончив вертеться перед зеркалом, – не женщина всё-таки, по полтора часа на себя любоваться, - Драко решил отложить вопрос о применении костюма, а пока припрятать его в чемодане. Только вот скорлупки на полу – улика, тоже бы убрать от греха подальше. Принц уже протянул руку, схватил разбитые половинки, когда почувствовал рывок и шлепнулся в снег. Снег? Портключ?! Драко мгновенно сориентировался, выхватил палочку и приготовился паниковать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Наивно было бы полагать, что светлые волшебники и думать не думали о предстоящей свадьбе. Альбус так и эдак ломал седую головушку, от досады чуть всю бороду не выщипал, но как ни крутил, а выходила хреновина. Свободных, молодых, незарегистрированных было немало, но одни уже встречались, другие наотрез отказывались жениться (глава диверсионной разведки Сириус превратился в собаку и залег на дно в своем тайном убежище, министр Слагхорн прикинулся креслом, а придворный чародей Флитвик – шлангом). Оставались только Ремус – мягкий мирный начальник ночной стражи, оборотень, конечно, но умильный и пушистый. Не волк, а такой… волчок. Темным, известным своим дурным характером и странными привычками, такого отдавать было совестно. И Локхарт – красавец писанный, его не стыдно было вывести в люди, главное при этом, держать от этих самых людей на расстоянии: придворный бард и сказитель был глуп, как пробка. Но нельзя же иметь всё и сразу: Гилдерой был типичным блондином из анекдотов. Альбус его всё равно любил, он, по чести сказать, всех любил (поймает кого в коридоре иной раз, и гладит, гладит по головушке, да сладостями закармливает), но нет-нет, а горький завистливый вздох да и вырвется: Волдеморту ведь тоже блондины достались, аж целое семейство. Красивые, но далеко не дураки, это Дамблдор успел и на себе испытать – связался на свою голову один раз с Малфоями, потом по мелочи, а всю душу из него вытянули. Да что уж теперь…<p>До обеда оставалось всего ничего, и король решил: идет Ремус, Локхарт и молодежи по мелочи – было у него одно рыжее семейство, там этой мелочи не на один брак хватит. Авось и получится. Главное, чтобы Гарри не нашел елку раньше времени: принца отдавать не хотелось – больно шустрый мальчонка вырос, набрался наглости и популярности у электората, и теперь за ним глаз да глаз. Темные его быстро научат трон светлых любить и пенсионный возраст для некоторых пожилых королей занижать, когда надо.</p>
<p>Как и положено в демократических королевствах, король единолично принял решение, довел его окольными путями до придворных, поблагодарил за помощь, сделав вид, что они сами так захотели, и пошел к Минерве – вдруг удастся стащить плюшку до обеда.</p>
<p>Но плюшку стащить не удалось – начался тот самый обед. Гости вели себя тихо и на фоне принимающей стороны выглядели чопорно. За размышлениями о глобальном, король Альбус как-то подзабыл дать придворным инструкции насчет поведения за столом. То есть, забыл сказать, что вообще за столом существует поведение. Поэтому когда всеми любимые затейники-близнецы  скормили свое новое изобретение близ сидящим, а у последних вдруг волосы и кожа поменяли цвет и вывалились огромные пупырчатые языки, темные вздрогнули, сели плотнее, защищая дам и своего Лорда, но всё же постарались улыбнуться, кто как смог, на заявление Дамблдора, что это «детишки дурачатся». Шансы пристроить Ремуса и Гилдероя таяли в погрусневших глазах короля светлого, простите, светлых. Впрочем, утешало то, что со стороны темных кое-кто из молодежи тоже хитро поблескивал глазами, но воспитание держало их в рамках приличий. Или это был гневный багровый взгляд Волдеморта? Не важно, важнее результат – у темных было тихо. После парочки-другой подзатыльников за шалости, светлые немного успокоились, погрузившись в процесс поглощения пищи, а темные слегка расслабились, перестав чувствовать себя в оккупации. Единственный вывод, который они сделали – надо было оставить Драко в мэноре. Подумаешь, сладости и коньяк в одно лицо! Мелочи, а тут, вообще-то, реально страшновато. Лорд подумал, что поговорит с принцем – может, тот ещё и откажется от бала, если ему дадут, что он захочет. А министр Малфой подумал, что лучше бы они поехали к друзьям в Дурмстранг, пребывание там для Драко было бы опытом гораздо более полезным. Но Люциус благоразумно это желание не озвучил.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тем временем принц Гарри вышел на полянку. Ну, как вышел? В очередной раз замечтавшись о елках, кентаврах и таинственном красавце-блондине, он не заметил овраг и резво так покатился вниз, набирая по дороге снег за шиворот и тормозя уже приличных размеров снежным комом. Кое-как выбравшись, он и увидел эту самую полянку, а также то, обо что затормозил – стену. Гарри быстро сориентировался, как Сириус учил, и увидел, что это не просто стена, а дом: обычный, низенький, но крепкий бревенчатый дом, которому на вид было больше ста лет уж точно. Хотя и ухоженный: окошки целые, щели законопачены, дверь приперта поленом и вообще вид жилой. А коварный снег уже начал подтаивать и противными каплями стекать за ворот, про сапоги и рукава и говорить не стоило. Чары на домике странным образом отсутствовали, а потому Гарри смело вошел внутрь: надо же обогреться. В массивном кирпичном камине странной конструкции горел огонь, на плите исходил паром чайник, и даже веревочка для белья была сбоку приспособлена – от нагретых кирпичей шло ровное тепло, там всё быстро должно высохнуть.<p>Раздевшись до исподнего и завернувшись в так кстати обнаруженное одеяло, Гарри напился травяного чая и заскучал. Все друзья и близкие принца знали, что когда тому скучно, лучше всего смыться куда подальше. Ибо идеи в голове героя были масштабные и приходили туда часто именно во время скуки: то гиппогрифов ловить и на них кататься, забывая, что злобные зверюги могут и голову оттяпать; то дементоров гонять на поле для квиддича, то дразнить собаку королевского лесничего – трехголового цербера Пушка. Но в избушке не было никого, кто бы об этом знал, а был только сам герой. Значит, только ему и предполагалось получить на орехи.<br/>Гарри излазил всё строение вдоль и поперек. Интересного оказалось много: старые скучные скатерти вдруг сами собой обрастали едой на тончайшего фарфора сервизах, смешные высокие сапоги лихо отплясывали, стуча каблучками и звеня шпорами, пока вытащенная на свет странного вида арфа играла нечто залихватское. Потом обнаружилась бездонная кружка с пивом, примечательно, что с темным. Ну, и по мелочи добра хватало. А вот на самом дне огромного сундука Гарри углядел палочку. Вроде ничего такого, обычная, даже неказистая, но что-то вдруг его потянуло к ней. На простые заклинания она не отзывалась, и принц растерялся – может, не волшебная вовсе? Пока он думу думал, по привычке решил голову почесать. Но так как одной рукой придерживал на себе одеяло, а во второй как раз и была палочка, то почесал он буйную головушку именно ею. В тот же миг мир вокруг кувыркнулся, поплыл вниз, избушка стала вроде как меньше, а вот запахов наоборот резко прибавилось. Гарри хотел задать риторический вопрос всех настоящих принцев: «Что за хрень?», но из горла почему-то вырвался только страшный трубный звук, от которого мурашки пошли по коже. Припомнив, что над умывальником висело зеркало, Гарри отправился туда, заглянул и… увидел оленя! То, что он и есть олень, причем во всех смыслах этого слова, принц понял сразу. Паника накатила волной, и он рванул что есть мочи из проклятой избушки, забыв и про палочку, и про одежду, и про то, что вообще-то теперь на голове рога, а дверной проем как бы не предназначен для зверей. Взревев пуще прежнего, Гарри рванулся изо всех сил, поднажал и вырвался на свободу, по которой и понесся в неизвестном никому направлении.</p>
<p>Он бы так, наверное, и бежал, пугая лесную живность гортанным ревом, которому позавидовали бы и маралы в брачный период, но тут на очередной поляне, посреди которой стоял раскидистый дуб, принц увидел охотника. И курточка, и плащ, и шляпа с пером – всё как полагается. И даже палочка почти не дрожит в руке, храбро выставленная вперед, словно её владелец собрался сразиться с горным троллем, не меньше. Вот только глазищи – серые и круглые от испуга, никак не были похожи на цепкий прищур настоящих, профессиональных охотников.</p>
<p>Гарри резко затормозил и встал.</p>
<p>- Ой, - выдохнул охотник.</p>
<p>Так они и смотрел друг на друга, оценивая, кто для кого опаснее. Пока человек не выдал:</p>
<p>- Оле-ешка! Какой ты…</p>
<p>«Какой?» - очень хотелось спросить Гарри, но пугать своим ревом охотника, которого, понятное дело, бояться при таких заявлениях было бессмысленно, не хотелось. Потому он медленно сделал несколько шагов вперед.</p>
<p>И охотник не испугался, шагая навстречу и протягивая руку. Пальцы у него оказались удивительно холодными, а нос Гарри теплым и чувствительным, поэтому он прижался к ладони посильнее и фыркнул: пахло хорошо, непонятно чем, но так хорошо, что просто даже отлично.</p>
<p>- Ух, ты! А рога! – парень потянулся, чтобы погладить рога и невольно теснее прижался к шее Гарри-оленя. – Никогда таких не видел. А шкура!</p>
<p>Он отодвинулся, но продолжил гладить и даже чесать за ухом, отчего перед глазами Гарри всё слегка поплыло от удовольствия.</p>
<p>- И глазищи зеленые, - улыбнулся незнакомец. – Хотел зеленоглазого брюнета – пожалуйста! Кто ж знал, что любовь всей жизни оленем будет? – тихонько рассмеялся он.</p>
<p>«Любовь всей жизни?» Гарри фыркнул и от неожиданности неудачно взбрыкнул передним копытом: снежный фонтанчик взметнулся вверх, облепляя сапоги и подол плаща охотника.</p>
<p>- Это что, война? Вызов на битву? Получай!</p>
<p>Ловко слепленный снежок прицельно попал прямо в лоб оленя. Тот попятился, зафыркал, замотал головой и снова взбрыкнул копытом. И начался снежный бой! Выглядел он со стороны, наверняка, нелепо, но участникам нравилось. Правда, выдохлись они быстро. И тут обнаружилось, что скоро уже и сумерки – зимние дни короткие.</p>
<p>- Твою ж… - цветасто прокомментировал этот факт Драко. – Меня же ищут наверняка, попадет теперь! А где этот Хогвартс искать?</p>
<p>Гарри точно знал, где его искать – то ли за столько лет постоянных походов в Запретный лес заблудиться ему было трудновато, то ли животная интуиция помогла, но направление выбрал сразу и без сомнений. Он с намеком посмотрел на охотника.</p>
<p>- Что?</p>
<p>Глаза у того блестели радостно, несмотря на предстоящую возможную взбучку, щеки раскраснелись, а из-под шляпы выбивались белые пряди. Наваждение какое-то, честное слово.</p>
<p>- Ну, что ты так смотришь? – повторил свой вопрос Драко.</p>
<p>Гарри подумал, пофыркал и повернулся к незнакомцу боком – он него самого не убудет, а так точно быстрее доберутся. Ему ещё ту избушку искать, чтобы обратно-то превратиться. Очень уж хотелось найти этого охотника и узнать – он на рояле играть умеет? </p>
<p>А ёлка? Да, будет им ёлка! Срубит какую-нибудь у опушки. Какого фестрала он сразу этого не сделал, Гарри думать не стал.</p>
<p>- Абсурд, - хмыкнул парень, сообразив, чего от него ждут, и забрался на спину. – А ещё стращали, что в их лесу каких только чудовищ нет. Ты, уж прости, на чудовище никак не тянешь, - он похлопал Гарри по шее. – Поехали!</p>
<p>Несмотря на целый день беготни в чаще, оказалось, что замок-то совсем рядом. Спрыгнув со спины животного, охотник вздохнул, посмотрел на освещенные окна с тоской и повернулся к оленю.</p>
<p>- Ну, что, красавец, мне туда. А ты не попадись кому-нибудь хищному на обед, - он улыбнулся и чмокнул оленя в нос.</p>
<p>Тут же охотника закрутила воронка аппарации, а олень… плюхнулся голым задом в сугроб. Вполне себе человеческим голым задом.</p>
<p>Через несколько минут замерзший и злой принц Гарри в чем мать родила вошел в хижину королевского лесничего, который только-только собрался на торжественный ужин в замок.</p>
<p>- Хагрид, некогда объяснять: дай мне одежду какую-нибудь, бери топор и пошли рубить сосну на опушке, - выдал принц и плюхнулся на табуретку. – На хрен! – весомо припечатал он для убедительности.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Время торжественного ужина уже подходило, а ёлки не было. Альбус и не рассчитывал на скорое её появление, но послал-то давно! Гарри мог бы и вернуться уже. Ан, нет, не вернулся. Потому гостей и придворных развлекали музыкой и легкими закусками под предлогом поближе познакомиться, пообщаться, глядишь, и сложатся отношения.<p>Ремус, которому как-то совсем не хотелось принимать участие в торжестве, а хотелось подумать о чем-нибудь отвлеченном, порыться в древних трактатах или, в крайнем случае, тихонечко повыть на луну, - так, в меру, без эксцессов, - заворожено наблюдал за жгучей брюнеткой со скучающе-придирчивым выражением на холеном лице. Затянутая в тугой корсет талия, прямая спина и хищный прищур темных глаз очень импонировали. А кудряшки, немного беспорядочно прибранные в высокую прическу, были контрастно миленькими. </p>
<p>- Позвольте вам представить начальника ночной стражи, мистера Люпина, - рядом вдруг объявились оба короля, и Альбус представил своего придворного. – Он у нас большой знаток… темных искусств, - добавил светлый чуточку смущенно.</p>
<p>- Что вы говорите? – красные глаза Волдеморта изучали Ремуса довольно пристально. – Очень рад, - добавил он, чему-то действительно радуясь. – Тогда будет не лишним познакомить вас, мистер Люпин, с нашим… специалистом в этой области. Думаю, вы непременно найдете общие темы для беседы. Белла!</p>
<p>Та самая брюнетка живо откликнулась за зов и подошла к ним.</p>
<p>- Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, - представил её Лорд.</p>
<p>- Ремус Люпин, – ответил Рем и принял для поцелуя протянутую ему ручку дамы. </p>
<p>- Белла, мистер Люпин профессионально интересуется темными искусствами. А никто не владеет ими лучше тебя, - пошипел Темный Лорд, с удовлетворением замечая заинтересованность во взгляде своей подопечной.</p>
<p>- И кнутом она владеет просто ошеломительно, – на грани слышимости промурлыкал высокий блондин за спиной Ремуса.</p>
<p>- Это… уд-дивительно, – запнулся Люпин, покраснел и теперь уже глаз не сводил с Беллатрикс. Кнут, и корсет, и боевой маг – настоящая альфа-самка! То есть, женщина, конечно, женщина... Он именно так и подумал.</p>
<p>Волдеморт и Люциус Малфой понимающе переглянулись: всё-таки правы те, кто утверждал, что владеющий информацией владеет миром. Сведения Петтигрю о неких пикантных журналах в спальне начальника стражи, где на картинках наличествовали суровые женщины в ботфортах и лаковой коже, с кнутами и прочей занимательной атрибутикой, а мужчины были сплошь с ошейниками, поводками и однозначно понятными отметками на ягодицах, эти сведения пришлись очень кстати. Рекламировать Беллу нужда отпала, стоило только вовремя шепнуть о некоторых её увлечениях. А потому все силы были брошены на «раскрутку» Алекто, что пока получалось не слишком-то хорошо.</p>
<p>Вспомнив о второй… проблеме, Волдеморт, согласно кивая бубнящему Дамблдору, взглядом поискал Кэрроу. И то, что он увидел, ему не слишком понравилось: Алекто, подхватив под локоток какого-то завитого хлыща в вызывающе ярком наряде, что-то такое наговаривала тому почти на ухо. Эта не женщина, а контроль-фрик, могла испортить всю рекламную кампанию, направленную на принудительный поиск её личного счастья!</p>
<p>- Придворный бард, - шепнул вездесущий Люциус.</p>
<p>- А скажи мне, любезный Альбус, - начал Темный лорд. – Я слышал, что при вашем дворе есть удивительно талантливый бард и сказитель. Хотелось бы познакомиться с ним.</p>
<p>- Гилдерой? – как-то странно замялся король светлых. – Отчего же? Можно. Сейчас… Ой, - Дамблдор резко остановился. – Кажется, маэстро Локхарт немного… занят.</p>
<p>- Да? – Волдеморт сделал вид, что впервые обратил внимание на упомянутого маэстро. – Так это же наша статс-дама, мадам Кэрроу! Я вас представлю.</p>
<p>В ходе знакомства выяснилось, что склонная к тотальному контролю, бескомпромиссная статс-дама уже и сама справилась: месье Локхарт оказался таким неприспособленным к жизни человеком, заоблачным мечтателем и романтиком! Уже не отвлекаясь, он слушал и соглашался, что за упорядочивание его переписки (невозможно же в таком хаосе разобраться, кто тебе поклонник, а кто завистник), разговоры с издателями (ваш талант не должен пропадать в безвестности, мы выпустим серию романов и сборников баллад) и устройством домашнего быта (дисциплина снаружи – дисциплина внутри, и в жизни полный порядок) займется мадам Алекто. Более того, Гилдерой уже примерно набросал в уме пару романтических од в её честь, – это будет уместно, и повысит его рейтинг среди женской части аудитории, - ибо за каждым великим человеком всегда стоит трудолюбивая сильная женщина. С этим мадам Кэрроу тоже согласилась, хотя и перефразировала иначе: пока этот гений будет летать, она подержит его в ежовых рукавицах для подстраховки.</p>
<p>Обескураженный подобным неожиданным напором Волдеморт удалился освежиться и привести мысли в порядок с помощью порции виски. А к Альбусу подбежал паж – Колин Криви, и что-то шепнул на ушко, после чего король воровато оглянувшись поспешил выйти из зала.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гермиона Грейнджер, фрейлина и первая помощница Минервы МакГонагалл, привыкла ко всему и искренне считала, что удивить её уже ничто на свете не сможет. Но у всякого правила есть исключение. На этот раз, исключение звали принц Гарри.<p>Обернутый в какую-то подозрительно знакомую шкуру, босой, он стоял в коридоре и орал, потрясая в воздухе игрушечной сосной. Звуков слышно не было, чему Гермиона была только рада: видимо, король, на которого сейчас и кричал Гарри, накинул полог тишины.</p>
<p>Оторавшись, принц яростно махнул рукой, всучил сосну сжавшемуся в комочек пажу Колину и решительно зашагал в её сторону.</p>
<p>- Пошли! – Гарри уцепил Гермиону под локоть и потащил по коридору. – Сначала ищи им ёлку…</p>
<p>- Ты сосну принес, - по привычке встряла помощница экономки.</p>
<p>- … потом эта хрень и рога… - продолжал принц, не обращая внимания на неё.</p>
<p>- Рога?</p>
<p>- …хотя с ними даже ничего вышло. Герм, у нас есть рояль?</p>
<p>- В Большом зале. Сегодня же… – пролепетала вконец дезориентированная быстротой бредового мышления Гермиона.</p>
<p>- Точно! Я найду там этого охотника, и всё получится, - радостно возвестил Гарри.</p>
<p>- Так, стоп! – она дернула рукой, останавливая несущегося куда-то принца. – Для начала, тебе нужно одеться – до праздника осталось всего ничего. Пока будешь одеваться…</p>
<p>- У меня нет костюма.</p>
<p>- Я давно приготовила. Пока будешь одеваться, расскажешь, зачем тебе рояль. И почему ты изображаешь из себя неандертальца в этих… мехах.</p>
<p>- Это жилетка Хагрида. Я же не мог голым прийти в замок, где полно гостей!</p>
<p>Уточнять сию же минуту, почему принц вообще шлялся зимней ночью вокруг замка голышом, Гермиона не стала, разумно решив не усугублять, дабы сохранить собственное душевное здоровье – иногда стремление узнать всё только вредит.</p>
<p>А позади них в коридоре остался стоять Альбус, которого сейчас слегка так… пожурили за ёлку, за черт знает что, творящееся в лесу, и которому впихнули сосну прямо в руки, наказав просто увеличить. Никакого уважения к старшим!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Драко с опушки не аппарировал, даже не собирался. Он честно хотел дойти до главных ворот, прошмыгнуть как можно незаметнее в сторону подземелий и по возможности проскочить мышкой мимо отца и Лорда. Но чмокнув влажный нос, он снова очутился в своей комнате – принц впервые столкнулся с портключом-оленем.<p>Быстренько скинув костюм, он еле-еле успел переодеться в повседневное, когда в дверь постучали.</p>
<p>- Войдите!</p>
<p>- Мой принц, я в жопе, а ты должен меня выручить, - в комнату ворвался Блейз Забини, тут же закрывая за собой дверь и навешивая на неё полог тишины и запирающее заклятье пару раз для верности.</p>
<p>- Только не говори, что уже успел кого-то тут…</p>
<p>Забини был другом детства принца и очень любвеобильным юношей, при этом без особенных принципов. Это семейная черта передалась ему от маменьки, но в отличие от почтенной родительницы, Блейз не искал в своих пассиях тугой кошелек. Ему просто нравился секс, много секса, очень много жаркого секса.</p>
<p>- Да нет, - Забини махнул рукой, - только так, пообжимались немного, ну и минет по-быстрому.  Но, понимаешь, они мне свидание назначили, а я не могу не прийти на бал этот дурацкий.</p>
<p>- Они? – удивился Драко.</p>
<p>- Угу. Близнецы, рыжие, горячие-е… - Блейз даже глаза закатил, всем видом показывая, насколько они… близнецы. – Короче, бери мою маску – на ней там чары какие-то хитрые, никто не узнает, - одевайся и иди вместо меня. Тебя никто не заподозрит, потому как Лорд решил, что ты остаешься в комнатах.</p>
<p>- С чего бы?!</p>
<p>- Не знаю. Сказал – опасно очень. Сам спроси. Ну, так что?</p>
<p>Драко подумал, посмотрел на Забини, быстро прикинув, что близнецы, да ещё горячие – это надолго и даже не до утра, а позже, кинул взгляд на чемодан, где лежали ещё два орешка и…</p>
<p>- Ладно. Но ты будешь мне должен.</p>
<p>- С чего это? Я же тебя выручаю – спасаю от скуки, можно сказать, ценой собственного здоровья!</p>
<p>- Не хочешь – найди кого-нибудь ещё, не навязываюсь. И, кстати, лично я ничего не просил, - принц равнодушно пожал плечами.</p>
<p>- Ладно, - сдался Блейз, - договорились. Маску сейчас пришлю.</p>
<p>Позже, когда Забини передал маску, когда Драко выслушал Волдемота и послушно согласился побыть в комнатах ночь, когда заверил отца и мать, что всё будет хорошо, и праздновать вместе с этим сбродом у него желания нет никакого, а завтра он в мэноре отыграется, принц остался один, наконец-то. Он подождал для верности ещё немного, прислушался к затихающему гомону в гостиной, запер дверь и кинулся к сундуку.</p>
<p>На Блейза ему было наплевать, как и всем остальным: вряд ли хоть кто-то заметит, что его нет. Забини прощались некоторые вольности в поведении, помня происхождение и образ жизни матери. А вот свободный вечер, да ещё маска – это отличный шанс для принца испытать очередной сюрприз, который может скрывать следующий орешек.</p>
<p>Этим сюрпризом оказался дорогой смокинг, жилет и лайковые перчатки. Драко, понятное дело, рассчитывал на что-то более… волшебное, чем смокинг, пусть и самого отменного качества. Но рассудив, что изюминка подарка на этот раз может скрываться в месте назначения портключа, переоделся, защелкнул запонки, сунул часы в кармашек жилета, поправил бабочку, убедился, что выглядит совершенно и взялся за скорлупку ореха.</p>
<p>Стоял перед зеркалом, весь такой праздничный, и чувствовал себя идиотом. Потому что скорлупка на этот раз не реагировала, хотя он сжал её посильнее, потер, даже подышал и под конец поцеловал – нет, ну, а кто знает? В прошлый раз от поцелуя его до самой комнаты как раз и протащило!</p>
<p>Сюрприз оказался банальным вечерним нарядом. Не то, чтобы Драко расстроился, но… Мог бы и со всеми сейчас сидеть за праздничным столом, а так придется самому бродить по коридорам в поисках зала, потом ждать, когда перейдут уже к танцам, чтобы беспрепятственно затеряться в толпе. Банальненько.</p>
<p>Драко бродил и бродил, пока не набрел на пустой полутемный зал, где в углу сверкала таинственными огнями высокая сосна. Он даже удивился такой странности: обычно же ёлки ставят, но от лесной красавицы шел такой чистый дух смолы и хвои, какой присущ только соснам, что внутренне согласился – так лучше. Подумав, что тут, скорее всего, и будет проходить развлекательная часть вечера, а он может потихоньку спрятаться за фонтанчиком шампанского или за тем же деревом, пока все будут входить, Драко решил больше нигде не шататься. Чуть в глубине обнаружился рояль, и принц сел, снял на время маску, откинул крышку инструмента и стал от нечего делать слегка перебирать клавиши, просто чтобы убить время.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри заупрямился и еле отбился от забот Гермионы. Хорошо хоть верный друг и по совместительству жених настойчивой фрейлины – Рон, отвлек ту комплиментами, заботами о себе любимом и попытками потискать строгую девушку в неподходящих для тисканья людных местах. Поэтому Гарри, уже переодевшийся, но по-прежнему раздосадованный, решил на ужин не идти, чтобы не привлекать внимания. А вот потом, на балу, он разведает всё, что нужно, как Сириус и учил.<p>Но герой предполагает, а Мерлин располагает: в зале уже кто-то был и даже наигрывал на рояле!</p>
<p>Гарри сразу же решил, что это судьба. Он знал, о чем говорил: на его веку таких совпадений была масса. Вот, помнится, в лесу, когда он меч Годрика потерял и отправился его искать, пока приемный отец не навешал… э, не стал ругаться, ему попалась лань – до чего сообразительное существо! Стоило только пожаловаться в пространство, что дадут какую-то раритетную фигню, (а ею даже пользоваться толком нельзя, ибо ценность и древность, лучше бы дали топор, хоть какая-то польза), как объявилась лань и сразу же вывела к озеру, где принц и посеял папкину реликвию. Ну, искупался, забегался, забыл на берегу – со всяким могло случиться! И по мелочи тоже бывало: то феникс вытащит из пещеры, куда они с Роном и Гилдероем провалились, пока искали грот с хорошей акустикой, а нашли только способ, как ором трех глоток вызвать горный обвал. То зеркало-портал случайно заваляется  комнате, куда они с другом заныкались от внимательного взора короля, чтобы попробовать первую в жизни сигаретку, а получился, почему-то, пожар. Короче говоря, о судьбоносных приятных случайностях Гарри знал всё. А то, что на этот раз случайность была мужского пола, его не смутило – не в кентавра же влюбился. И даже интригующе приятно было вспомнить, как эта маленькая крепкая задница елозила по его оленьей спине. И ладони такие… И запах! А глаза! Так что принц был твердо уверен, что за дверями зала его ждет судьба. Он выдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, кивнул, непонятно чему и открыл двери…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Праздник проходил плавно и размеренно. Это и настораживало. Не всех – Альбус отчего-то пребывал в меланхолии и часто вздыхал, глядя на танцующие парочки, а вот Волдеморту что-то не давало покоя. Словно он упустил нечто важное.<p>Вдруг двери зала распахнулись, и на пороге появился… Драко с каким-то встрепанным хлыщом!</p>
<p>- Лю-юц, – недобро так протянул Темный Лорд.</p>
<p>Но первый министр уже растворился в толпе, подхватив жену за талию и отвальсировав с нею подальше от повелителя. </p>
<p>- Драко, не объяснишь ли?..</p>
<p>Волдеморт закончить не успел, потому как вдруг проснувшийся от своих мечтаний Дамблдор елейным голоском произнес:</p>
<p>- Гарри?</p>
<p>- Гарри? – эхом повторил Лорд.</p>
<p>- Да, наследник, - улыбнулся король светлых. – А с ним?</p>
<p>- Угу, тоже… наследничек.</p>
<p>- Как хорошо, что вы нас уже представили, - с места в карьер заявил Драко – Вам же тут династический брак требовался? Вот мы и решили: кто же, кроме нас. Да, Гарри?</p>
<p>- Кто, кроме нас? Это вообще девиз всей моей жизни, Дракончик, - с улыбкой, почему-то больше похожей на оскал, ответил принц светлых магов.</p>
<p>- Не можешь жить спокойно, да, старик? – Волдеморт медленно повернулся к Дамблдору. За спиной Темного Лорда от стихийной магии звонко лопалась горка из бокалов с шампанским. – Решил втихаря вытащить из комнат нашего крон-принца, одурманить чем-то и женить на вашем этом… герое, чтобы наши капиталы себе захапать?! </p>
<p>- Томми, я решительно не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь? Между прочим, специально голову Гарри задурил и на весь день отправил в лес, чтобы он вас не видел! Мало ли что темным в голову придет, кто вас знает? Голову пудрили мне своими статс-дамами, а этот… мальчишка втихаря Гарричку и окрутил? Принц же совсем ещё несмышленыш, дурачок…</p>
<p>Драко и Гарри слушали перепалку и, в отличие от остальных, уже предвкушавших новую войну (причины которой теперь все точно запомнят), улыбались с самым довольным выражением лиц.</p>
<p>- Ваше Величество, – Драко шагнул к Дамблдору, - можно на пару слов? </p>
<p>- И нам поговорить не мешает, – почти плотоядно усмехнулся светлый герой, уводя Волдеморта под локоток.</p>
<p>Пошептавшись с принцами в разных углах о своем, о королевском, оба правителя вернулись на место слегка бледные, немного дезориентированные, но присмиревшие.</p>
<p>- Говори, - безнадежно махнул рукой Волдеморт, справедливо полагая, что может не сдержаться в процессе торжественного объявления. Вместо речи он постарался незаметно засунуть в карман нечто круглое и стеклянное.</p>
<p>- Э… Мы рады объявить о помолвке принца Гарри и принца Драко, свадьба которых состоится через месяц. Надеемся, что брак между наследниками правящих домов приведет к окончательному миру в наших отношениях, – немного сумбурно, но громко и уверенным голосом объявил Альбус, пряча под бороду какие-то пергаменты.</p>
<p>- А ты говорил – убежим от них, лучше в шалаше, зато вместе. Хорошо ж всё устроилось-то в конце концов, - мурлыкнул Драко, которого Гарри на радостях сграбастал в охапку.</p>
<p>Но на этом новости не закончились: понимая, что нужно пользоваться моментом, к королям подтянулись ещё несколько парочек на благословление - брачующихся оказалось больше, чем предполагали оба повелителя.</p>
<p>Белла, не обращая внимания на красноречивые взгляды присутствующих, словно никого в зале и нет, подошла с Ремусом к Темному Лорду, не забыв слегка поклониться и Дамблдору. В руках она держала кожаную петлю, которая была прицеплена к одному концу цепочки. Другой её конец был изящно пристегнут к ошейнику… на шее Люпина.</p>
<p>- Мы решили расписаться. По-быстрому: у нас с Реми, - она бросила довольный и властный взгляд на оборотня, а тот опустил глазки долу и расцвел румянцем во всю щеку, - много планов на ближайшее время.</p>
<p>- Нам тоже нужно, - Алекто подтащила Гилдероя, - у нас тур по городам: Гилли предложили выгодный контракт на серию концертов.</p>
<p>Но больше всех поразила придворных следующая парочка. Точнее, троечка.</p>
<p>- Блейз?! Ты-то куда?! – охнул Драко.</p>
<p>- Мой принц… - немного стесняясь, произнес Забини, – они… Короче, мне их надолго хватит.</p>
<p>- Точно, - согласился один из рыжих, который обнимал Блейза справа, - У нас…</p>
<p>- … тоже море планов, - закончил второй, который обнимал слева.</p>
<p>К тому времени растроганный Дамблдор уже пустил скупую умильную слезу.</p>
<p>- Ах, любовь, она всегда…</p>
<p>- Да, делайте вы что хотите! – Волдеморт вздохнул и отправился пить шампанское из уцелевших бокалов.</p>
<p>Тем временем, легко, как они и планировали, добившиеся своего Драко и Гарри, ушли знакомиться с друзьями друг друга.</p>
<p>- Как?! – удивилась Гермиона. – Как вам удалось уговорить обоих королей?</p>
<p>- В любом диспуте главное – крепкая аргументация, - хитро улыбнулся Драко.</p>
<p>Он, конечно, мог рассказать, как испугался, когда Гарри вошел в зал и застал его одного и без маски. Как впал в ступор на пару секунд, когда принц решительно заявил, словно это объясняло всё на свете: «Я – олень». Как начал понимать из дальнейшего сумбура, что на самом деле произошло. И как ему понравился этот… Гарри. Про разговоры, прогулку на смотровую площадку замка, где от жестокого ветра принц светлых защищал Драко собственной спиной и крепкими объятиями, как выяснилось вдруг, что у них много общего, а главное – стремление жить свободно, без изнурительной опеки… Как в третьем орешке обнаружился не порт-ключ и не одежда, а маленький хроноворот, банковские счета и капсула с пророчеством. Всё это им о-очень пригодилось в дальнейшем: проведя вместе время до самого рассвета, они тщательно изучили свои поцелуйные таланты, подарки последнего ореха и инструкцию к хроновороту, с помощью которого и переместились почти к самому началу бала. Пророчество обещало Волдеморту как минимум пожизненное заключение в Азкабане (благо наследник трона есть, а сам король любил приговаривать, что закон един для всех – вот и испытал бы…), а банковские документы красноречиво объяснили, что гоблины сделают с королем светлых, если узнают про эти аферы с принадлежащим им имуществом (включая пресловутый меч Годрика). Короче, выбор у королей оказался прост, как всегда при шантаже и бывает. Хотя герой порывался сначала обнародовать, разоблачить, поступить по-честному… Но Драко объяснил, что с вероятностью, несильно отличной от нуля, им тогда не быть вместе, а это автоматически стирает любые возможности для… И тут он жарким шепотом разъяснил на ушко Гарри, что же собирается показывать тому в период между помолвкой и свадьбой, и на какие занятия он хочет потратить послесвадебное время. В общем, всё было просто и понятно, кроме того, кто же подарил принцу три орешка.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Вместо эпилога</b>
  </p>
</div>В слабых утренних сумерках кружили редкие снежинки. Морозец слегка пощипывал щеки и нос, а в избушке было тепло, пахло травами и деревом, за печкой пел сверчок, на стене тикали часы со спящей пока кукушкой.<p>Северус Снейп допил чай, потянулся, задал координаты и закрыл дверь. Избушка поднялась на свои куриные ноги, чуточку их размяла и плавно отправилась куда послали. Всё-таки не зря он её купил, пока колесил по России – ход плавный, не чувствуется совершенно, а уютно как! Лучше всяких порт-ключей, мётел и каминов. И всегда дома, опять же.</p>
<p>Северус улыбался: он сделал всё, что мог. За своего крестника, принца Драко, он теперь не волновался – тот не пропадет. А Гарри (принцем Снейп мальчишку никогда не называл, из принципа – какой из него принц? Там же крупными буквами на лбу написано: герой и дурак) он пристроил под опеку романтичному, но целеустремленному младшему Малфою. Когда-то давно придворный алхимик кое-что задолжал Альбусу и был вынужден присматривать за этим мелким шрамоголовым чудовищем. То меч потеряет – ищи его патронусом по всему лесу; то чуть не завалится в пещере – шли феникса на выручку; то… Много было приключений на задницу якобы принца. Надоел, хуже горькой редьки.</p>
<p>Как надоели и эти два идиота – короли. То одному тайные сведения передай, то другому секретные планы добудь. Теперь вот мир: компромат собрал и отдал в надежные руки сообразительного крестника, правильным образом мотивировал обоих мальчишек, а сам – путешествовать. Писать книгу, углубиться в науку… Блаженство!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Альбус, утомленный хлопотами, гостями и шантажом наглого мальчишки, сидел в кабинете и пил чай с плюшками. А ещё было завидно: все счастливы, у всех любовь, а он…<p>Дверь открылась, на пороге стоял… Геллерт!</p>
<p>- Привет. Не ждал? – Гриндевальд улыбнулся, так знакомо и тепло, что у Альбуса защипало в носу.</p>
<p>- Не ждал. И вообще: ты зачем пришел? Что, Каркаров отказал? – усталость давала о себе знать, и Альбус нёс чушь, прекрасно это осознавая.</p>
<p>- Причем тут Каркаров? Ну, какой Каркаров?! – взъярился Гел. – Да я все магазины книжные оббегал – до последней минуты твое любимое собрание сочинений о Дарах Смерти выискивал!</p>
<p>Из простого мешка к ногам Альбуса посыпались разноцветные фолианты.</p>
<p>- Геллерт… - счастливо выдохнул Дамблдор и потянулся поцеловать ещё недавно казавшегося окончательно потерянным для себя супруга.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Нет, ну кто так строит?! Кто так строит?!» - сокрушался на бегу Питер, петляя по бесчисленным коридорам и постоянно вертящимся лестницам.<br/>За ним огромными прыжками несся черный пес. Пока хитрый крыс уверенно лидировал в гонке на выживание.<p>- Барон, на кого вы ставите? – спросил сэр Николас, наблюдая за анимагическими скачками с удобной позиции – с потолка. – Я на Сириуса. То есть, на собаку.</p>
<p>- А я на кота… - улыбнулся Кровавый Барон, углядев за гобеленом кровожадно поблескивающие глаза Живоглота.</p>
<p>Учитывая, какие иногда шрамы от кошачьих когтей украшали анимагическую морду Блэка, то правоту Барона не признать было нельзя.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- А ты меня ещё раз на себе покатаешь по лесу? – Драко не торопясь, развязал свой галстук-бабочку и потянулся расстегнуть пуговицы гарриной рубашки. – Ты же можешь опять в оленя?..<p>В присланных принцу Гарри вещах, которые он оставил в избушке, обнаружилась и та странная палочка. Поэтому он с готовностью согласился покатать Драко. Он сейчас вообще на что угодно согласился бы, учитывая то, куда проникли шаловливые пальчики блондина, и как при этом смотрели его серые глаза.</p>
<p>- Я теперь в кого хочешь превращусь. Ой, только вот обратно в себя не могу…</p>
<p>- А я тебя поцелую и всё пройдет, - ответил Драко, и дальше стало не до разговоров.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>